<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insidiae by Leine_the_Weirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518263">Insidiae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leine_the_Weirdo/pseuds/Leine_the_Weirdo'>Leine_the_Weirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it can be enjoyed by everyone (how many girls play LoZ? I do!), Female Pronouns for the Reader, It's in video game style!, Multi, Please read, This is a story I made</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leine_the_Weirdo/pseuds/Leine_the_Weirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Y/N finds a young child, she must bring him back home.<br/>Claimer: I do own this. This is my personal work and I don't want people stealing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insidiae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>(</strong>[-Enter NameI-]</p><p>
  <strong> Q W R Y T Y U I O P</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  A S D F G H J K L </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   Z X C V B N M</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>lowercase uppercase)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Once there was a land where the people split their kingdoms by certain biomes. The people lived in peace for years until one day, a strange bright rectangle appeared in the taiga biomes</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A loud crash is heard from outside. </p><p>
  <strong>*What was that?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You walk outside. </strong>
</p><p>A child, no more than eight is in the middle of the road. He has bruises on his arms and legs. A bleeding gash is on his right elbow. His nose is bleeding, and he seems to be unconscious.</p><p>
  <strong>*You check to see his pulse and his breathing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*He seems weirdly fine, despite the crash you heard.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You decide to take him inside, but this child gives you a strange feeling.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You shove it down to help him.</strong>
</p><p>When he wakes up, it is the early hours of the morning, the sun barely scraping the sky.</p><p>"-Where am I?-" He asks.</p><p>
  <strong>*You tell him he is at your house, in Farside Village.</strong>
</p><p>He seems to take notice of himself. He has three reactions in the order as follows: confusion, surprise, and finally, calm.</p><p>
  <strong>*You don't ask why he does this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*But, you are curious on his confusion and surprise.</strong>
</p><p>"-This isn't home. I live in the taiga biome!-"</p><p>
  <strong>*This biome is very far from here.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You realize that some biomes are full of several enemies that would try to hurt him.</strong>
</p><p>"-I need to get home, but it's so far away. I'll need someone to watch out for me!-"</p><p>He looks to you.</p><p>
  <strong>*You know what he's asking.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Go with him?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        -Yes     -No</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Yes</strong>
</p><p>The boy's face lights up in delight.</p><p>"-Really? Oh wow, thank you!"</p><p>
  <strong>*You do not have weapons, but at least he won't be by himself.</strong>
</p><p>"-Someone in the grasslands and forests biome barely knows me and yet, they're helping me! Thank you!-"</p><p>
  <strong>*You are reminded that you don't even know this child's name.</strong>
</p><p>"-Oh, my name?-"</p><p>"-Arcanus. What's yours?"</p><p>"-.... (Y/N)? That's a good name.-"</p><p>"-Are you ready to leave?-"</p><p>
  <strong>-Yes    -Not yet</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Not yet</strong>
</p><p>"-I see, well, whenever you're ready, I'll be ready.-"</p><p>You take a look around your house. First, you check the bathroom.</p><p>
  <strong>*Hmmm... there's nothing really for you to take with.</strong>
</p><p>The second place you go is in the bedroom.</p><p>Inside is a chest. You open it to check the contents.</p><p>
  <strong>*There seems to be a backpack. It has a pouch with a bit of money in it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*This will help you on your adventure. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You decide to take it. </strong>
</p><p>Thirdly, you check the living room.</p><p>
  <strong>*Only Arcanus, but I'm sure he can walk on his own.</strong>
</p><p>You stay in the room for more dialogue.</p><p>
  <strong>*You won't believe it, but there's only Arcanum.</strong>
</p><p>Again, you click the button.</p><p>
  <strong>*What a surprise!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Nothing else has come in and there's only Arcanum!</strong>
</p><p>One last time, you check for the dialogue.</p><p>
  <strong>*There's nothing in here for you, except Arcanum, it seems.</strong>
</p><p>Hmmm... you get the picture, right?</p><p>You check the kitchen. </p><p>There's a refrigerator. So, you open it.</p><p>
  <strong>*There's a jar with very little milk left.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You know it's wasteful to keep the milk left in there when it'll be gross by the time you get back, so you take one last drink of it and throw the jug into the nearby garbage can.</strong>
</p><p>Next is the sink top.</p><p>
  <strong>*Nothing here.</strong>
</p><p>The counters?</p><p>
  <strong>*What luck you must have! There's a wonderful looking cinnamon roll in a container. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You try to ignore how lazy you are for leaving it on the counter instead of putting it away.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Take the cinnamon roll?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Yes   -No</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Yes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You took the cinnamon roll! </strong>
</p><p>You try the oven last.</p><p>
  <strong>*Nothing here.</strong>
</p><p>You walk back to the living room. Arcanus hasn't said anything, and is merely turning around to watch your every move by him. You walk over to him and press for his dialogue.</p><p>"-Are you ready to leave?-"</p><p>
  <strong>-Yes    -Not yet</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Yes</strong>
</p><p>"-Great! Let's go!-" He follows you out of the house. </p><p>It's the early hours of the morning. </p><p>The sun is rising, the air is a little chilly.</p><p>You follow the path to town. In town, there aren't many people up yet, but the shops and the bakery already have a yellow glow in the windows from the lights inside. Open signs stand in the windows.</p><p>A few people are around the streets. They are doing various things, maybe they all have dialogue of their own... </p><p>The woman by the fountain is looking in it.</p><p>She turns to you upon your approach.</p><p>"<em>*Hello and good morning. I've been thinking. They say that when you put a coin into this fountain with a wish, it comes true.</em></p><p><em>*I wonder if my wish will be granted if I put a coin in here.*</em>"</p><p>You leave her and walk out of town. Outside of the village is a forest and a path leading into it.</p><p>"-Do you know how to get to my house?-" Arcanus stopped and asked.</p><p>You stop and turn to him.</p><p>
  <strong>*You have no idea where his house is. He's a young boy you just met!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Your look must be positively terrifying because he shrinks back a little bit.</strong>
</p><p>"-My house is past most of the biomes. I live in the taigas after the jungle.</p><p>-To get there, we'll have to go through most of the biomes.-"</p><p>You look turn back to the path and begin walking. It's going to be a long journey, isn't it?</p><p>You continue walking.</p><p>Suddenly, something blocks your path! You adjust your eyes, and see a humanoid dog thing blocking your path.</p><p>Arcanus looks at it. </p><p>"-I'm no use in this situation, Y/N!-" He hides behind you.</p><p>
  <strong>*And here you are stuck protecting this kid.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Part of you feels annoyed, but you're not really surprised this boy is no help.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This dog thing is more scared of you than angry. It seems to have its own home nearby.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"Dirty human, I won't let any others come near my house!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You wonder why a creature as intimidating as this would be so frightened of a human with noodle arms and legs like you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The dog thing races at you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Move the mouse/left stick to move.</strong>
</p><p>You move to the side. </p><p>
  <strong>Arcanus screams and hides behind a rock.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Remember, in this situation, you have a choice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You can fight, defending yourself and the young child you just met, or you can go against that nature and be peaceful. When you're peaceful, strange things for the good or bad can happen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*However, when you fight and kill, that's on you and it speaks to the game on who you really are.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Here in front of you is a creature fighting out of fear of your fighting nature.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*So...?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Which will you choose?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Fight     -Mercy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Mercy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*If you're sure.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You tell the dog you don't want to fight, that you won't hurt them.</strong>
</p><p>The dog hesitates.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"You... won't attack?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Fight     -Mercy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Mercy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You shake your head. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*You tell them no and you explain that you wouldn't attack someone with a family.</strong>
</p><p>The dog thing calms down.</p><p>
  <strong>You won! You didn't fight! Excellent choice. Every time this option comes, will you still stick to mercy or will you abandon mercy and kill?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"Thank you, human. If you will show mercy to me, then I will show mercy to you. By that, I will spread the word that there are two people travelling and that they must not be harmed and will be welcomed to the den for hospitality."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>The dog thing left. </p><p>Arcani's mouth had dropped. He looked extremely surprised.</p><p>"-Where I come from, these canes are merciless where I come from. Many people fall when they fight, and yet, you become friends with them for being merciful?-"</p><p>
  <strong>*.....</strong>
</p><p>"-That's strange, but your a cool person, (Y/N).-"</p><p>The two of you keep walking. </p><p>"-The ice and snow biome is approaching in a little while. When we get there, let's find a town, and rest. What do you say?-"</p><p>
  <strong>*A place to rest is a good idea. At least you can relax for a little while. You still need to make sure of one thing...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Will there be a comfortable bed?      -Do they have the proper materials?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Do they have the proper materials?</strong>
</p><p>"-Yes, of course they do! The people everywhere are like us. Humans. We live in different places with different customs, that's all...-"</p><p>The sun rises, above the horizon, marking the beginning of an adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>